Snotlout's Sneezing Sensation (HTTYD-oneshot)
by vala411
Summary: Snotlout has a sneezing problem... the twins 'try to' help.


**Snotlout's Sneezing Sensation**

" _Achooo! Achooooo!"_

" _Achoooo!"_

" _Achoooo!"_

The sound of continuous sneezing rang through the Great hall as Vikings stopped eating to see where the sound came from. Their eyes landed on Snotlout who was sneezing up a storm while holding a chicken leg in one hand.

"Achooo!" Snotlout sneezed again and flung his arm out.

"Snotlout!" Astrid warned as she had to duck otherwise the chicken leg would have hit her in the face. "Control yourself!"

"I… Achoooo….. Can't… ACHOOOO!" Snotlout managed to get out.

"Eeew" Hiccup who was seated on the other side of the table grimaced as he got the full brunt of Snotlout's sneezes. He shoved his plate away, suddenly not in the mood to eat anymore.

"Fascinating," Fishlegs mumbled as he watched the shorter Viking sneeze. "This could quite possibly be an allergic reaction."

"ACHOOOOO!" Snotlout let out a big one. Luckily Hiccup had moved by that time. He watched his cousin sag in his seat.

Snotlout who thought the sneezing fit was over let out a sigh only to start again.

"Tell me Snotlout. Have you eaten anything strange?" Fishlegs asked.

"Achoooo…..Just….. Achooooo….. This….. Achoo… food."

"I wonder what could have caused this?"

"Stop… Achoo…. Wondering….. Achooo!" Snotlout sniffled "And….. Achooo….. Help….. m-ACHOoooo….. Me stop it!" he finally managed to get out and just as he said that the twins popped up out of nowhere.

"Did we hear someone say help?" Ruffnut exclaimed as she appeared on the right of Snotlout while Tuffnut appeared on the left side.

"Why, we are the right persons for that job!" Tuffnut said as the twins looped their arms around those belonging to Snotlout.

"Just… ACHOOO…. Make it stop!" Snotlout now whined.

"Never fear!" Tuffnut exclaimed.

"The twins are here!" Ruffnut finished. "We'll have you right as rain in no time!" With that said the twins proceeded to drag a still sneezing Snotlout out of the Great Hall.

"Uhm…." Fishlegs mumbled as he watched the trio leave. "Do you guys have a bad feeling about that?"

Astrid bit her lip and Hiccup gave the two a look. After what seemed like a wordless conversation only consisting of stares, frowns and in Fishlegs' case a nervous squeak the three stood up as well and followed after the twins. They didn't have to go far because the twins were right outside the Great Hall. The sight that greeted them, however, was one they did not expect.

"Are you sure this will work?" Snotlout asked as he stood on his hands with the blood rushing to his face.

"Hey you aren't sneezing are you?" Ruffnut commented on and Snotlout's eyes widened.

"Hey, you're ri-ACHOO!" Snotlout's sneeze threw him off balance and the short Viking proceeded to roll down the Great Hall's stairs.

"OUCH! AAAH! OOOH!" Snotlout shouted as he went down. The gang cringed at every roll he did until he landed against one of the sheep.

"You think we should have tried this method at the bottom of the stairs?" Tuffnut asked.

"Too late for that birdbrain," Ruffnut mumbled as the others went back down.

"Ugh… I think I broke my funny bone," Snotlout mumbled as he got to his feet and then promptly fell down when he sneezed again.

"He needs to have one first," Hiccup murmured and only Astrid heard him because she let out a snort.

"Okay, so that didn't work," Ruffnut clapped her hands as the gang approached and helped him up. "Let's try the next remedy."

"You mean there is mo-ACHOOOOO!"

"Of course there is more!" Ruffnut rolled her eyes.

"Our next option is scaring you," Tuffnut said.

"That's for Hiccup doofus," Ruffnut argued.

"Hey don't call me a doofus, buttelf!" Tuffnut shouted back.

"Who are you calling a buttelf you trollface!" Ruffnut retorted.

"Guys can we pleas-ACHOOOO!" Hiccup was trying to stop another twin brawl from breaking out when Snotlout's sneeze interrupted him.

"Will someone… ACHOOO…. Just do something!" Snotlout now shouted.

"You guys might as well try the scaring thing. Who knows maybe it will work?" Fishlegs suggested. "And it can't be more deadly than rolling down stone stairs."

"Achooo! I don't scare easily!" Snotlout now boasted.

"Oh don't you worry," Ruffnut said with a smile before she approached Astrid and started whispering in her ear. Astrid's face turned darker and darker as Ruffnut kept whispering. Hiccup who was standing with Fishlegs could only hear snippets of it. "And then he said…." Was one of the sentences the guys could overhear. The group watched Snotlout turn as white as a ghost as Astrid's gaze darkened. The glare she was directing at Snotlout most likely meant bloody-murder.

"Achooo! I…. uhm… Achooo… gotta run!" Snotlout said quickly before he hightailed it out of there.

"SNOTLOUT GET BACK HERE!" Astrid shouted before she grabbed the nearest weapon she could find, which was a bucket. She then proceeded to chase after Snotlout. "SNOTLOUT HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT!" Astrid shouted as in the distance "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH-ACHOOOOO!" Could be heard.

"I take what I said back," Fishlegs muttered as everyone was watching the chase. "This is more lethal than rolling down stone stairs."

"Sis what did you tell Astrid?" Tuffnut asked confused. "She's going to kill him."

"But the sneezing will be gone then," Ruffnut stated.

"Oooooooh, you're right sis," Tuffnut clapped.

"Hiccup do something!" Fishlegs turned to the one-legged Viking who now also had a very curious Night Fury at his side. But instead of going to stop Astrid from murdering his cousin he gave Fishlegs a deadpan look.

"You think I'm getting in between that?" he gestured wildly to the chase still ongoing, sneezing and all.

"Well, she is your girlfriend." Fishlegs pointed out.

"And that is exactly why." Hiccup retorted. "Bucket-wielding Astrid is much scarier than axe-wielding Astrid."

"Uhm…. why?" Fishlegs asked now looking both curious and frightened to know.

"Because that bucket is a blunt object," Hiccup gestured with his hand while Toothless just sat there with eyes wide watching the chase and the ensuing warcry. "She can hit you as many times as she wants with that while an axe just creates a bloody mess."

"Ooooohhh," Now Fishlegs got it. He too wisely chose not to get involved.

The twins finally moved onto the next remedy after Astrid got a few good hits in. Snotlout gave a whimper as he wasn't looking forward to this part.

"Okay, so we had a thought!" Tuffnut said.

"Yeah, why don't we combine two remedies and make them twice as effective," Ruffnut explained and Snotlout let out another whimper and sneeze as he certainly didn't like where this was going.

The twins presented Snotlout with a mug of smoking liquid.

"Uhm.. wh-Achooo-at is that?" Snotlout sniffed and tried to back away from the drink.

"We call it… The Thornston Surprise!" both said in unison. "Now drink up."

"Uhm…. I think I'm gonna ACHOOOO!"

"Snot, man, you already faced down Astrid," Hiccup commented. "What do you have to lose?"

"My tastebuds?"

Hiccup then bent down and quietly said "It can't be worse than the Yaknog."

"What was that Hiccup?!" Astrid now asked with a quirked brow.

"N-Nothing Astrid," Hiccup quickly said and tried to look as innocent as a newborn babe.

Snotlout sneezed again and then mumbled "Well bottoms up," before taking the drink out of Tuffnut's hand and gulping it down. It didn't take long before Snotlout's face started heating up and he started fanning his tongue. The short Viking then began to shout for water and run around until he dunked his head into one of the sheep's water buckets. The sheep were very put out as they glared at the still submerged Viking.

"What was in there?" Hiccup asked curiously.

"Oh, this is our own brand," Tuffnut boasted. "Juice made from six types of peppers!"

Hiccup didn't voice it out loud but he cringed and thought 'Dear Thor, Odin and whatever other gods were out there. That is actually worse than yaknog.'

When Snotlout finally came back his tongue was swollen and his cheeks were puffy. "I think we did it," Ruffnut said as she inspected him. "Not a sneeze out of him."

"AAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOO" Snotlout let out and the look the twins gave him made him take a step back.

"This calls for drastic measures," Ruffnut said and Tuffnut agreed. Snotlout actually let out an 'EEEEP' as the twins listed some other remedies they could try.

So for another hour, the group ended up trying to stop the twins from burning down the village and trying, and mostly succeeding, in keeping Snotlout alive.

"I can't take this anymore!" Astrid proclaimed after that hour and went somewhere. It was the twins' last plan that had her shaking her head. Their remedy consisted of dropping a key down the back of Snotlout's tunic. Only they were very key-less and decided on using a horseshoe, that was still attached to the horse. Snotlout certainly got a _kick_ out of that one.

Snotlout was rubbing his backside when Astrid came back with a mug of something. Hiccup had stopped asking long ago what was in it. She thrust it into Snotlout's hands and ordered him to drink. Snotlout sneezed and then blinked before looking at Astrid quizzically.

"It's my mom's sneezing remedy," she told the shorter Viking. "Drink or I'll chase you with the bucket again."

Snotlout needn't be told twice. Even with the threat of the bucket hanging over him, anything Astrid gave him to eat and drink at this point would be safer than the twins. He blinked once he drank it and everyone waited with bated breath for a sneeze to come but none did.

"I'M CURED!" Snotlout gleefully shouted as he jumped up and happily ran in circles.

"Astrid, what was in that drink?" the twins now asked as they stared at Astrid with great curiosity.

"Sorry, family secret," she stated as the twins were now starting to bribe her.

"I'm CURED!" Snotlout was still shouting while the twins were looking at Astrid in awe.

"What do you think was in that drink?" Fishlegs asked Hiccup.

"Flavored water," Hiccup shrugged.

"Wait what?!" Fishlegs' eyes widened as he looked at Hiccup.

"That's what was in that drink. Flavored water," Hiccup shrugged. "Astrid gave me the same thing when I had a sneezing allergy."

"We aren't gonna tell Snot are we?" Fishlegs then asked.

"Heck no!" Hiccup laughed as his cousin was doing cartwheels now.

 **-THE END-**


End file.
